The Scent on You
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Sesshomaru disappears and he doesnt even send gifts to Rin anymore. Where is he? What happened to him? One night he re-appears. And that night will change Rin's life forever. Technically a sequel to my story "The Light is in your eyes: Tears of Happiness" but several years later. Rated M for slight sexual themes. Please review!


It was a sign that autumn was coming slowly and steadily. Weather was still crystal-clear that night however the wind had started getting colder. That night the full moon was glowing in the middle of the sky…like a disc of silver. The small village at the base of the mountain was quiet. It was the hour of the day that everyone had gathered to their small huts to eat their simple dinner and then sleep. Only a small hut had still light in it. A young girl was sitting at the entrance gazing outside. Her eyes were looking at the distant moon in deep thought as the cold air was waving her long hair

"Rin…Rin sweetheart step away from the door. You'll catch a cold…" a gentle voice of an old woman was heard from behind her

Rin turned around and did what she was told. It has been almost five years and she was no longer a little girl. Now she was a beautiful maiden sixteen years old, with long, silk black hair and a pair of big, beautiful brown eyes. Her body was now the one of a woman… However her eyes were slightly melancholic… Her heart belonged to someone else… She knew that since she was a child…

Lord Sesshomaru was gone… He used to visit her on regular base, bringing her some new gift, usually kimonos and later on make-up things or perfumes, however some years before, two or three, Rin couldn't remember, he suddenly disappeared and never visited again. The only thing that reached her was his gifts and those were now a rare sight as well. She hadn't received one for almost half a year now…

Rin walked inside where all her friends were sitting around the fire. They had come there for dinner. They were all there. Miroku and his wife Sango along with their three children (Sango was again pregnant to their fourth), Inuyasha and Kagome along with their four-year-old son, Aiko and of course Kaede and Shippo were there. Rin sat back on her knees by the fire along with them. Aiko was still active despite the hour and he was playing with Inuyasha's ears again! Inuyasha was trying really hard not to yell at his son and Rin could see that. She always had the ability to see through the others' expressions.

"Why are you so sad, my child?" Kaede asked serving some more tea for the adults since the other three kids were half-asleep already

Rin looked at her

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered, "…He still hasn't come…"

"Don't worry dear…" Kaede said again gently, "Sesshomaru is a powerful dog-demon. He can protect himself. I am sure he's fine. Something must be holding him busy, that's all…"

Kagome nodded her head.

"That's right, Rin-chan. I am sure he is fine…"

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, "As if anything would happen to him! That cold bastard should try really hard to die!"

"Inuyasha! That's rude!" Kagome said to him

"Yeah! Papa is bad!" Aiko said giggling

"That's right, my sweetie" Kagome smiled to her son, "Shall we punish him?"

"Yes! Osuwari!" Aiko said pointing his plump finger at Inuyasha

"UGH!" Inuyasha gasped taking a funny expression, "Oi, Kagome! Did you teach this to the kid?!"

"Of course!" Kagome winked and Aiko giggled

Rin giggled as well and looked out of the door again as she was combing her long, silk hair with her fingers. Even her hair had changed during the years. As a child she had hard hairs and tame less locks that wouldn't stand down no matter what she did, but now her hair was long and silk. Even now, though, she had kept her usual hairstyle…the hairstyle Sesshomaru knew… She even preferred to be barefoot even though she was fifteen. She loved the feeling of earth under her feet and she remembered those times she and Sesshomaru were walking throughout Japan…together…

When time passed like the grains of sand that run through a hourglass…fast and smoothly… Everyone got ready to leave. Inuyasha took little Aiko with one arm and offered his other arm to Kagome and started walking away slowly followed by Miroku and Sango that were holding their children in their arms (Sango the little and Miroku the other two) they said goodnight and left the hut… Rin watched them leaving in the night sighed and moved in. She helped old Kaede gather the dishes and the dirty cups of tea and went outside at the well to wash them. After that she returned and took the futons out of the storing wardrobe and placed them on the table. The two females changed to their night-robes and did the last prayer of the night and went to sleep. However Rin remained awake under the covers on her futon

Her thoughts were flying around…and back at time… Those old times she was just a girl, happy and ignorant, and she was running after Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the fire while it was "eating" the firewood in the stove… Crickets were singing in the serene of night… Everything was calm…

* * *

Rin didn't know how long she was lieing there but then suddenly her eyes snapped open. Something had changed in the air… Something she couldn't put her finger on it… She slowly sat up on her futon and looked around to see Kaede sleeping soundly right next to her. She took her robe and put it over her shoulders and then soundlessly she walked out of the hut…

Outside the moon was full to the sky hanging alone like a huge peace of silver inside a bluish-black piece of silk. Wind was blowing softly in a kind of cold breeze. But…what was that feeling? That familiar emotion… Her bare feet felt the cold ground but she walked slowly towards the small forest behind the hut… It was almost as if the moon was calling her… She walked a bit further and then she saw it… That tall silhouette was standing there…having the full moon right behind his back… The moon was still low and it made it look huge…and there was he… The tall man with the long hair that reached down his hips…that slender and powerful body with the strong arms…

And that outfit… That armor with the spikes over his left shoulder…that white and red kimono with the cherry blossom patterns on it that proved power and royalty…that cuirass and those black boots…and over his right shoulder…that white fur…that white fur she had missed so much…that warmth…

That sword around his waist…

The man with the pure-white epidermis…with those magenta stripes on his face… that moon crescent on his forehead

And those eyes…

Oh, those beautiful golden eyes she had missed so much… Those eyes that hid so much power and wisdom to her…and so much kindness she had seen in them years now…those eyes that had the power to make her freeze…to make her his body and soul by barely looking at her… Those eyes that were now illuminated by the moon's pale light… The girl felt her heart beating loudly in her chest…

"S-Sesshomaru…sama…" she whispered

The man simply kept looking at her…with those eyes of his…

"Rin" he simply said in that deep voice that sent shivers down her body

The girl felt her body shredder and it wasn't the cold at fault. On the contrary she felt no cold but strange warmth inside her soul…

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered again

She was walking towards him slowly, as though she was afraid he was a mirage… Now her flesh had awakened and her body had almost taken her final shape… As a girl she felt shivers close to him…as a woman…it was almost unbearable… However right now…her face lit up with one of her smiles. She felt like a child again

"Sesshomaru-sama! You recognized me!" she said happily

He didn't respond. He was just observing her with his golden eyes.

"Rin" he said again, "That scent…is you…Rin…"

She smiled and nodded. She had come closer to him now and she stopped. He still was so tall…so…royal. She felt that she was still a child in front of him…

"Sesshomaru-sama…where…where have you been…?" she whispered still barely containing herself from happiness

He didn't answer. Not like she expected him to anyway.

"You have changed" he simply said after a long pause

She smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Yes…it has been four years after all…" then she looked with a bigger smile "Where's Jaken-sama? And Ah-Un?"

Again he said nothing. He just put his hand into his kimono at his chest and when he pulled it out again he was holding a small package. He extended it to her.

"Take it" he said simply and softly again, "This is for you"

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. It has been like forever since the last time she had received one of his presents and he had never given it to her directly. She took the package and thanked him with the most polite way she could think of and placed it on a rock close to her so she could unpack it. When she did she let out an excited gasp. It was a kimono. However it was such a wonderful kimono that made her think weather she truly deserved such thing.

It had midnight-blue color and pure silk, like the sky above them and it had flower patterns all over it enwreathed with silver threads that reminded her of the moonlight and the stars above them… Her hands caressed the wonderful fabric… It felt as if the silk was, in reality, liquid water and it was running smoothly between her fingers… She was speechless…

"Water Silk…" she heard Sesshomaru whispering

She looked up at him questionably

"Water Silk" he repeated, "It is made by a creature called Water Silkworm. The fabric is called 'Water Silk'…"

Then Rin understood. This unique fabric was something like Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha's kimono was made of Fire Rat's fur and it was one of the strongest fabrics for clothing. It was stronger than a common armor. This wonderful kimono was made out of the exact opposite fabric. Water Silk…one of the softest (if not the softest) material to make clothes with…. And he was giving it to her as a present!

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered in pure gratefulness as tears of happiness had formed to her eyes

"Try it on" he simply said

Rin felt the familiar shiver again. Even his commanding voice was low and gentle… It didn't sound like a command at all…

"Right away…Sesshomaru-sama…" she said

And she turned around ready to run to the hut to change but then…

"No" his gentle voice stopped her, "Here"

She looked at him shocked at the beginning and then a small smile appeared to her lips

"Yes…Sesshomaru-sama…" she said

She slowly took her robe off and let it fall to the grass. She then slipped her nightgown-kimono off her right shoulder slowly revealing her cream flesh of her neck… She turned her back to him and slowly did the same thing with her other shoulder till her nightgown was completely off and fell around her ankles. Now she was there, before him naked like the day she was born… Moonlight was making her skin glow as if it was made of alabaster… She slowly started putting her new kimono on… The feeling was amazing… The cloth was slipping onto her body as if it was liquid water that was hugging her…

However all that time she could actually feel his eyes stuck on her back. She could always tell when he was looking at her even if she wasn't looking back at him. When she reached to the last detail, the obi, she tried to put it on, but Sesshomaru reached at it from behind her and he started fastening it with skillful hands. Rin was surprised he knew so much about how to tie a female kimono. When he was done he stepped back and she turned around to face him again.

"Well? How do I look, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked with a smile

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He simply walked at her and when he was close enough, he cupped her cheek with his hand. It had been so long since the last time he touched her that way! She had missed it so much… She smiled and leaned against his touch

"Rin" he spoke, "These years I left you alone here… I allowed you to live with humans and have a normal life… And now I am here to tell you choose. That or me"

That took Rin aback.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am leaving today Rin. I am leaving to go around to world like first. And now you must choose. Stay here or come with me…"

Rin didn't like the choice much. Something was pinching her heart. She had grown to like all those people and she was grateful she was with them.

"You mean we will never return to this place?" she asked in small voice

"This or me" Sesshomaru replied in his cold yet so warm voice

Rin sighed and then looked up at him with a smile.

"Then…I'll follow you, Sesshomaru-sama… I promised to be with you always. A world with no Sesshomaru-sama…is not world at all…"

"Rin…" he whispered

And the next thing he did was to crush his lips against hers with so much passion that the girl felt her heart stop. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that it has been his lips that were warming up her own lips. His arm, strong and steady, got wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer against his strong chest. The only thing she could do was to close her eyes in delight and she started kissing him back as her hands were traveling on his hard chest… Sesshomaru's kiss became more demanding as his tongue entered her mouth kissing her feisty. Rin released a small moan in his mouth and she thought she heard a growl coming out of his throat… He tasted sweet like herbs of the mountains and slightly bitter like fresh green tea, while he could sense on his taste-buds her sweet taste of honey and fresh fruit…

He felt that she needed air so he pulled back to let her breathe but he immediately put his face at the crook between her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

"This scent on you…" he whispered and his voice was low and husky

Rin only leaned her head back with a sigh when the powerful dog-demon gave her a long lick along her white neck. Instinctively she leaned her head even more backwards so she could give him more access. Sesshomaru's lips seemed to be burning her flesh as they started planting kisses on her neck… His hand went to her shoulder and slipped the wonderful kimono off her one shoulder to reveal more of the white flesh he took a glimpse from before. The fabric felt like water running on her skin. She sighed but she didn't shy away. Surprisingly to him she didn't blush from shyness neither tried to place the kimono back in place. She wanted it…maybe more than he did. Rin was indeed a special girl…

"Father…" he thought for a moment, "Did your Mortal lover have the same affect on you…?"

But that thought left his mind as fast as it had come. He kept kissing her neck till he released the kimono from the other shoulder as well… His hand traveled at her back and started undoing the obi he had fastened earlier. The wonderful cloth soon fell like a waterfall around her ankles. The girl looked up at him with a flushed face, but not flushed from shyness. It was flushed from happiness…from eagerness… Sesshomaru's golden eyes were observing her body. It was the first time he actually saw her completely naked like that…especially under moonlight. He said nothing… He just bent down to lick at her neck again and then nip at her collarbone. Rin moaned in anticipation

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she sighed

Sesshomaru's hand traveled down her back

"Say it…Rin" he said in a low and gentle yet commanding voice

The girl sighed and moaned.

"Sesshomaru-sama…please… Please…!"

* * *

Probably it was the right thing to say because Sesshomaru moved the kisses upwards and took her earlobe between his teeth and then sucked at it with his lips… His hand started traveling up her side and closer to her breasts. The girl shivered feeling her skin's hairs stand up at the breeze and in his touch. His hand finally reached her breast, which he cupped gently and carefully. He pinched her nipple softly till it hardened… He leaned down and kneeled on his one knee so his face would be at the same line with her breasts. He started licking around her nipple and finally took it to his mouth and started sucking. The girl sighed in happiness as her hands held his silk hair as if she wanted more support.

He pulled back and he took off his armor. Now he was only wearing his kimono…that soon would come off since Rin softly raised herself to her tiptoes so her hands could cup his shoulders and let the kimono slip off his shoulders revealing his naked torso. It was the first time she saw that and the sight was as beautiful to her as the sunrise in the morning. Sesshomaru slowly leaded her towards the base of a tree and helped her lie down the grass on his fluffy fur. The girl sighed in contentment but soon her contentment became pure bliss as Sesshomaru's kisses moved from her kiss-bruised neck down her stomach and even lower, occasionally licking her skin with his warm, wet tongue. The strong demon reached the area between her legs and inhaled her scent deeply. And then his tongue reached the spot giving it a lick and making Rin arch her back in pleasure. Again she didn't shy away. On the contrary she opened her legs more for him to have access… After his tongue, his fingers slowly slipped inside her and Rin moaned.

"Yes! Sesshomaru-sama! Please…please!"

She should have known that those hands…those hands that had taken countless lives…that have fought…that even had poison in them would now be so gentle and so warm…

She was fully aware of the fact that Sesshomaru was gentle and kind but yet she was surprised. It felt way better than she had thought and dreamed. She honestly couldn't imagine how that was possible!

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she moaned again as he started moving his fingers in and out and his lips went to her neck again

"Rin…" her name came out of his lips as an answer to her pleading

"Sesshomaru-sama…p-please…"

Sesshomaru let out a small sound that was something between a sigh and a growl and then he raised himself from her and removed his hakama pants as well… Rin's eyes opened wide to his image. She had never seen him naked before…and she had never even dreamt of how…divinely beautiful he would be for her… His well toned body…his abs… Even his member that was now big and hard in front of her… He looked divine to her. As if he was the actual Dog-god… He might be…

He leaned over her again and her eyes were looking up at him mesmerized at his beauty…at his power… Sesshomaru's hand caressed her breast again and she arched her body again letting out a moan.

"P-Please…Sesshomaru-sama! Take me now! Please" she whispered

Sesshomaru's lips drew slightly back in an illusion of a soft smile. He then positioned himself at her entrance and slowly and steadily he entered her with a soft, wet sound. She shut her eyes feeling the slight pain at his size but also at the sudden pain that followed. Sesshomaru's lips landed on hers in order to muffle her pained cries. He didn't want any interruptions… He remained still till she could get used to his size and then started moving in a motion in and out…with soft, wet sounds. She was already so wet… He removed his mouth from her own and started moving in and out in a slow rhythm

"Ahh!" she was moaning, "Se-Sesshomaru-sama!…Yes!"

Her hips started to move to meet his thrusts with his own…and when his tongue landed on her neck again…his hands on her breasts she let out a loud moan and a small trail of saliva started running down her cheek… Sesshomaru kept moving slowly and steadily yet strongly…

"Se-Sesshomaru…sama… Please…f-faster…p-please! Please my Lord!"

His answer to her pleading was indeed a small change to the speed but he was still gentle… Rin wrapped her arms around his strong neck and she pulled him even closer in her passion and she was feeling his silk hair between her fingers and on her body…

One two three more thrusts and soon the feeling died over…

* * *

Rin sighed in exhaustion as she fell on his fluffy fur, shocked in sweat and panting slightly. She looked up at him with a smile full of contentment. To her great surprise…he was smiling too. Not from ear to ear but he was indeed smiling down at her…and he was staring her with his soft eyes…those eyes that reminded her the eyes of father, mother, older brother, king and now her lover. Sesshomaru…was her entire world…

She couldn't help but notice that he was perfect. Not even sweat was tainting his body. He was perfect like he always was to her. Sesshomaru cupped her face with his hand and she leaned to his touch… She had just made love to the only man that ever could have her heart…could have her soul…could have her world…

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered and her eyes were teary of happiness

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a kiss. Comparing to their previous kisses, this was chaste and sweet… He pulled back

"Rin" he said softly, "I gave you a normal life…and I came back to get your answer. This…or come back at following me…"

The answer was simple to her

"I will follow you, Sesshomaru-sama… I'll follow you everywhere you go. I don't care about the destination…I don't care about anything. As long as I am with you, everywhere is paradise…"

Her eyes were half-lidded in fatigue and they were shining in moonlight like two small stars… The fur was so warm… She didn't feel anything else but the warmth around her…and the pure pleasure of his company…the pure contentment…

"I don't want this normal life…if Sesshomaru-sama isn't with me…there is no world for me…"

Her eyes started to close. She nuzzled closer to him, to feel his warmth

"And when I die…" she whispered, "I hope…Sesshomaru-sama…will…always…remember…Rin…"

Her voice had been dying out till she fell asleep…with a calm smile on her lips… Sesshomaru was still lieing beside her on his elbow, observing her sleeping form. She had become a woman now…his woman and his mate…

"Father…" he thought, "Now I see…why you fell for that mortal woman…"

He looked at sleeping Rin once more… She was like a fairy now…

"Idiot…" he whispered, "As if…I would let you die…"

He caressed her sleeping face

"When the time is right…I will make you part of me…and you will live…within me… So you will never die…"

And with that whisper he leaned down as well…and he pulled her in his arms

And soon he drifted to sleep as well…

* * *

**So here it is a one-shot I made for Sesshomaru and Rin. I simply loved this couple. I know that Rin was just a little girl when she met Sesshomaru but what if she grew up? Then there would be no problem since Sesshomaru would age so slow that he would become like his father in age once he too reached 3000 years of age ;)**

**So...Sesshomaru disappeared for some time... And he came back. You might say that this is a sequel to my previous story "The Light is in your eyes: Tears of Happiness" just some years after that :)**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
